


An Unexpected Visit

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [13]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Siblings, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a prompt from the arcane flight forum -> "A visitor from Dragonhome"</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the arcane flight forum -> "A visitor from Dragonhome"

They all know the moment someone steps into their territory, either of Dragon or of the Beastclans. The magic of the territories is sometimes disturbed when someone with the ability for such comes to visit.

But this visitor is no child in her image or a member of the Beastclans. This visitor she knows well and intimately. Has known since the first days of her awakening.

This visitor is family.

Sighing softly she raises her head from where it had rested on top of her paws while she had been basking under the warm light of the sun. She blinks at the shape that slowly lumbers into view before her as the earth underneath her feet rumbles with his every step towards her.

It can not be.

She sees the form and yet in her mind, she knows that he has never moved from the side of the Pillar. Part of her wonders if she should be surprised that he has left his self assigned task.

While another part of her wonders what has drawn him forth from his territory and come into hers.

The towering Earthshaker stops just shy of her smooth slab of a warming stone, mindful of where he will place his paws down on the ground and inclines his head towards her, his dark eyes gentle and soft set in a serious stone-like face.

“Sister.”

“Brother.”, she answers in greeting her tone soft and bland before asking the question on her mind. “Why have you come to me?”

She swears that his eyes look amused amused at the question.

“Does a sibling need a reason for visiting clan siblings?”

Chuckling softly, she eyes him consideringly.

“Normally I would think not for most families. But when sibling bonds are strained to the point of shattering completely to the void like ours… none of us are exactly the closest of family members.”

A great sigh from her eldest brother stops any other words that she might say completely in her throat as he looks outward across the ocean. For a long time there is silence between them as she allows her brother to put his thoughts together.

After awhile he finally looks at her.

“While that may be true, dear sister. It is the eve of our birth this night, if you have forgotten. I did not wish to spend such a time alone again. Alone once more next to the Pillar. And our other siblings weren’t quite receptive to my presence in their territories. If you do not wish me here, then I will not trouble you further and return to my own lands.”

She tilts her head slightly as her thoughts turn his statement over in her mind. In truth, she had almost forgotten that it would soon be the eve of their birth and it had likely been the same for the others. Which would likely have made them even more annoyed by his presence.

Flexing her claws, she sighs before looking up at him and says the words that are in her heart.

“You may stay brother. There is no reason I hear for me to turn you away.”


End file.
